vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121662-feedback-game-update-03-feb-2015-the-protogames-initiative
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lol. They buffed it pretty massively actually. Just log on and read the tooltip for it now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Will do as soon as I get home from work. If Mirage got buffed and is now usable, I'll be SO happy! upd. Finished reading the patchnotes finally, what a great update! I sure hope Mirage got some love (it was really needed) | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you sure there is a buy order present in order for you to select "sell now" ? If there's no buy order, you can't sell now. | |} ---- I'm trying to sell for the exact amount as the current "Top buy order" . I even tried doing a manual sell order and putting it a few gold lower than the top buy order, but still cant accept the sale. I just now tried to sell for 1p when top buy is 16p, still cant accept sell order, so something is fishy. | |} ---- What server are you on please? We're testing this at the moment but our results are not the same as yours so we're trying to help you figure it out :) | |} ---- Jabbit, PvE Just tried to sell again for 1p (obviously only for test), still cant accept, while there are many higher buy orders. | |} ---- ---- I was slightly below 1p when I first tried yes, then I bought additional stuff so even lower now. Does my current cash influence if I can sell CREDD ? | |} ---- ---- I can confirm this is the issue. Tried to sell for 17g, button disabled, changed to 15g (currently own 16) and now the confirm button was enabled.. and obviously I cancelled my sell order :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I was just coming to report this as well. I can buy them but cannot place them. Also, the poster Dorian Walker and the Lost Valley of the Pell key that is in XAS Forward Camp in Galeras is still phased and cannot be completed. | |} ---- ---- Just letting you know that I've gone ahead and escalated this issue to our investigations team. Thanks for the report! Cheers! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Looks like a patch note made in error? Great idea and I would love it, but it didn't seem to make it to the push. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So I just logged in this evening (some of us have to work), and my Thicket Lvl 4 have no trees. Is this a know issue?m | |} ---- ---- ---- Wanted to report that this is a problem vice-versa; cannot buy amp points if you're maxed in ability points as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is a bug and is being looked into. :) It is not intended. - Team WildStar | |} ---- I have the same problem, go figure. | |} ---- You can't queue for all at once, you have to choose. It's something they are currently working on and yep it's lame that you can't choose a type of play and queue for anything in that area. | |} ---- ---- ---- Have you looked in the main path window to make sure you have tracking enabled on them>? | |} ---- ---- ---- Yep same here. | |} ---- ---- Get even worse if u try "return" the mail back to where it came from, it dont auto close the tab and if u keep the tab open for to long it will crash the mail addon. | |} ---- Thank you for your feedback - we're aware of this issue and are looking into it. :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- Unfortunatly this is the only one I still need gold in for that last ability point..... | |} ---- ---- We are aware of this issue and it's being looked into - thank you for your update! :) - Team WildStar | |} ---- Thanks! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Totally unrelated things you bring up. Secondly, the developers are doing a really good job. What you, and many others need to realize, is that you're all whining for a game that took you back to Vanilla WoW, but you don't want to take along the trouble that comes with a new game. Releasing a game that is bug free, or on the same level as 10 years World Of Warcraft is simply not possible. They can look at what features are there, but actually writing these features is a totally different matter, since these people do not have the source code or past experience the developers of WoW had. So really........ inb4: FANBOI | |} ---- Not to mention Warlords of Dreanar was bugged to hell on release. You couldn't even log into the game for periods of time. So much for 10 years of content experience...... | |} ---- ---- MMOs are buggy. That will never, ever, ever ever ever EVER change. More people need to realize this. That sounds like a video card issue, actually. What's your hardware, by chance? | |} ---- Is an ATI Radeon 7870 (a little old for today standards), and Catalyst 14.12. But doubt is the video card, since for like 2 weeks was testing an addon I'm working on both the PTR Drop 4 and Live servers, and only experience those issues in the PTR. Also I haven't done any software or hardware changes in that period. And again worked fine in Drop 3 Live, had the issue in Drop 4 PTR. Now I'm having the issue in Live after the Drop 4 landed. But before that was fine, and believe me, have been there a lot of times because is a leveling addon what I'm working with. Just clean up the Addon and configuration folder and gonna log now and create another lvl 1 to test if (1) it stucks on The Crimson Isle loading after Arkship, and (2) If there is any big graphic glitch in Crimson Isle beach. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- that was queues not bugs.... I didn't come across a single bug in WOD although I am sure they exist. it sure as heck doesn't rival cataclysm for bugs or WIldstar for that matter :P | |} ---- ---- Oh yes, this is annoying. Most of the other stuff in the drop appears quite nice, like protogames, shiphands etc. However, there is one thing which is totally *cupcake*ed up and that has killed a lot of motivation for me and the other tanks of my guild: Tank itemisation is utter bullshit. There have been tons of complaints about this on the PTR forum and yet it came live in a way that pretty much all equivalent old items are better than new ones by an order of magnitude (few exceptions apply due to bonus armor). I even have to check for some of the set legendaries whether they're really worth taking over an old epic despite the additional rune slots, that's ridiculous. | |} ---- Oh my gosh this. I did that Fragment Zero shiphand with my husband and a friend, and it was IMPOSSIBLE to keep track of where they were in the messes of mobs. Why on earth would you color enemy health bars the same as friendly PCs/NPCs? @.@ I had hoped there was a way to change this, but apparently not... I do not want to use a unit frame addon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ^this can't be said enough, the last thing we needed was another currency but thats not why I am here. finally today on my lowbie engineer the queue for protogames academy popped, actually didn't take that long ~26 minutes. Anyway, Carbine that place is freaking awesome, no really, its FREAKING AWESOME The only thing I think is a little overtuned is the football field of death on gromka (spelling? close enough) especially considering how early in the instance it is. To the groups credit we got it on the 4th try even though only the tank had done the dungeon before and two of the players were new to the game. still I think for an introductory learning instance that particular encounter smacks you in the face too hard and too early | |} ---- |} dude, i think you havent done the level 10 dungeon protostar ACADEMY protostar academy=/= ultimate protogames that dungeon is perfectly tuned for new players, you dont even need a tank (in the proper sense of the word), the damage is low and you learn all the mechanics that come in further dungeons. i have done that one with every new player that comes into our guild (rally of course) and they seem very satisfied with the outcome even if we wipe several times ( im a healer and when im the only one alive well i just wipe). the thing with queues dont popping its because new players dont know where is it, i have to go to the starter zones and spam how to put protostar academy on the lfg and spam people queue on it | |} ---- absolutely correct. One major problem in W* generally is missing informations, where to find what. Same with drop4. I logged in, expectant what would come up new ... and ... nothing ! Why are there no news notfications ? All the time you get annyoing "Level Up Explosions" blocking your screen while in combat, waste. Why not such an animation with news, when you login with "New dungeon, look at .... ! New Adventure in ....." ? (of course with an option to disable). I was even baffled, where those new events can be found, asked in forum and guild. Thats not the wanted accessibility, I think. | |} ---- I got one. I was surprised on Houngan Seeger when I got a popup for Level Rewards (he's a level 50). When I opened it, it told me I'd unlocked Protostar Academy and Ultimate Protogames. | |} ---- Talking about how the bar color starts out green, then goes yellow then red as health gets reduced? yah i find it kinda annoying too. Maybe its for classes that have an execute type power or powers that come active at a certain mob health % i dunno? IMO have mob health display be current/max/percent. Dont mess with health bar colors OR at least make it an option for the player to decide what (if any) they want health bar colors to signify. Dont force it on players, but make it an option instead. I think in most other games with no addons running they give players the option to have bar colors not mean anything at all, or change colors if the player has aggro. Or if they have something currently targeted, but that is more of a transparency thing and not a color thing. Or as you mentioned if the target is in your faction, the enemy faction, an NPC or a player that is flagged for PVP. If you wanted anything beyond those you would have to get addons. Ever since launch i've always had a few complaints about health bars. How enemy NPC bubble chat will sometimes cover up health bars. Or how dead health bars dont immediately disappear. Or how when there are multiple enemies on your screen the health bars are just all over the place. Default WoW interface actually gives you an option to have enemy health bars all stacked into one or an option to have every single health bar showing on its own, allowing you to click on them individually. That means even if you had 50 whelp dragons in your face you would have 50 health bars all visible and none of them would stack on each other (unless you had that option enabled). Yah for some fights like that it sucked, but on 99% of other fights where its just an enemy pack of like 3-5 NPCs in a group it works really well. | |} ---- This would be a good idea. I'm trying to think of a palette. I think it would be good to have player health bars start green and enemies start red, then have them change color. Odds are that you don't need a three-stage color system either, you just need high, then low. Maybe players can go Green, Yellow, Red and enemies go Red, Orange, Dead? Or, more succinctly, allow the three-color set to be selected to either hostile or friendly targets, and use a single-color set for everything else? I know I don't need to know what % the allies are at and it does, having tried the system, help that I can see what a pack of mobs' HP is at with a glance. The bigger problem is that now enemies and players both have the exact same kind of bar, which must be a PITA for a healer and keeps throwing me as a DPS. Let us select what, if anything, has a three-color system or just go with a single color bar. I know I'd leave mob HP on red, but give them the three-color system for my DPS and tanks while keeping my allies a single-solid color green. But if I want to roll a healer, I'd probably put three-color starting on green for allies and just have enemy health as a single red bar. Either way, I do think this change should be rolled back until it's sorted out. It gets hard to know your enemies from your allies sometimes, they're all just HP bars at that point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- You always have to be the special snow flake don't ya Shoogs :P | |} ---- Well today it's working and the AMPs are sticking so I'm redoing my LAS 3 build but yesterday somehow when I was choosing AMPs and hitting the "use set" button it wouldn't : at all... | |} ---- Did you forget to take out the garbage when your LAS 3 asked you to? I know that usually earns me a cold shoulder treatment... | |} ---- What :blink: ? | |} ---- When you get round to LAS 4 that will definitely confuse you more then. Ya wont know whether to pick the supporting one or the aggressive one!! :D | |} ---- You know what they say, every guy wan't an SP build in the streets and an AP build in the sheets. | |} ---- Vic..... Whatever you're eating or drinking.... throw it away, it's obviously spoiled. | |} ---- Looks like black forest ham... O.o | |} ---- Dear lord lol | |} ---- What is going on in this thread?!!?!?! | |} ---- I may have hijacked it for comedic effect. <_< The forums can use some levity. | |} ---- Took me two days to understand but I think they're making a play-on-words between LAS / A lass. I could be wrong, but then again so could they too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----